Fox of the Garden
by Narakusnoone
Summary: Naruto FF8 slight crossover characters weapons magic but set after Ultimecia. Pairings NaruHina SquaRin SeiFu SasuHaku OCIno NejiTen SakuLee and others rating is for swearing, Blood, Maybe it will change at some point I'm getting better ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Fox of the Garden**

Disclaimer I have no claim to any final fantasy or Namco tales series or Naruto references for that matter, and anything else I put in here probably belongs to someone else so don't sue me. By the way all I know is Sarutobi I don't know if they gave him a first name so I'm making one up. Also I have a few OC's As well as techniques. Naruto will not be so much of an idiot but still dense. He will also have a rivalry with both Sasuke and a OC.

Talking

**Other Worldly Beings**

Jutsu

Chapter Prologue

Here he was again in the very office he swore he would never take again. But after the events that transpired less than a week ago he had no choice but take back up his position. And already he began to feel his age catching up to him again. How could he Sarutobi Ryuusuke be able to keep the masses at peace as long as they knew that the very thing that lead him to take his hat again was still alive. Well, technically it was not alive but it still existed. And then his mind wandered to the events of a little less than a week ago.

Flashback

There it was standing at an amazing height of twenty-five stories and able stretch the length of a football field, covered in blood red fur with eyes that put its fur to shame, and with nine flowing tails behind it. Truly it was the greatest force in the world, the king of hell, Kyuubi no Kitsune, second only to Kami. Not even the Gaurdian Forces could match its might. And yet there they were trying to keep the beast at bay while the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, a young man, with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes prepared a technique that would end the beasts destruction. It was unclear to the man why the creature was attacking but he knew that if it was not stopped then it would have destroyed everything, everyone, and the young man would not be able to live with himself if he allowed the beast to continue its rampage. The man was pulled from his work by the entrance of four others.

One of them was an older man who Minato thought of as a father, Jiraiya, the toad sage and one of the three sannin. Next to him was an even older man, the previous Hokage, Surutobi Ryuusuke. Also with them was a man more around Minato's age, with long dark hair and pale eyes, Hyuuga Hiashi. And the final one was a man who had barely turned twenty with dark brown hair around his eyes and a scar running diagonally from above one of his eyes ending just below the other, a mercenary called Squall Leonheart.

It waschim who spoke first. "This is turning bad quickly. SeeD is starting to fall back and so are your ninja. I'm not sure we'll be able to keep this up much longer."

Then Jiraiya said, "I have to agree with the merc. Do you have a plan made yet?"

Minato had an almost regretful tone in his voice as he said, "Yes. But it requires two sacrifices. One of them being a being with out a developed chakra network."

Sarutobi stared at his students student and said, "I take it you are talking about Shiki Fuuin." It was a statement more than a question.

"What is Shiki Fuuin?" asked Hiashi.

"It means that I'm going to seal the beast into sacrifice child." said Jiraiya. "Unfortunately when that happens I'll die."

Minato then said, "Almost correct sensei, but I'm going to be the one doing the sealing."

All of a sudden many there shouts of protest from three of the five men present. But Hiashi's protest was the loudest. "But you said that you would be there to help me change the clan! You gave your word! You never break your word!"

Minato sighed and gave his best friend a half hearted smile. "This is the only promise I can't keep anymore. If circumstances were different, if I weren't hokage, then maybe I would be able to keep it. But I am Hokage and as Hokage it is my duty to give my life for the village I serve and protect. If I didn't than I how could I call myself Hokage much less claim myself a ninja?"

"Too true." said Sarutobi with a defeated tone of voice. "But if that's the case than let me do it. After all, the village still needs you. And what about Kushina and your son? They need you too."

And then Minato dropped his smile in place of a sad look. "Kushina died in labor. I was informed of it two hours ago. They had to pull an emergency C-section to save Naruto." He then did something no should ever do he let a few tears fall. "And Naruto is the only one capable of being the sacrifice."

This revelation hit all the people present hard. And Sarutobi then said, "Are sure that you have to do it though? If you do not only will you condemn your son to a fate filled with pain and suffering but also he will not have anyone. The Uzamaki Clan was killed off just three years ago and you are the last Namikaze. At least if I do it then you will be able to live on for your son."

"And then what? Even if I live through this night with my son, he will still be hated and know only pain and suffering. It won't matter if I'm Hokage or not. Sooner or later the people will find out and they will hate him. Children his age will shun him. And eventually he will slip under a mask to hide his hatred and sadness. Even if I was there I would not be able to save him. I don't do this because I want to but because I have to and It will be Naruto who will have live with the consequences. I can't stop it either way." As he said this more and more tears fell. And not a single person in the room could think of a counter argument. And then the arrival of a sixth person caught the attention of the gathered warriors.

He had silver and was dressed in black attire from head to toe. One of his eyes was covered by his headband and he had on a mask that covered the lower half of his face. In his arms was a small bundle wrapped in blankets that seemed to moving. "Minato-sensei. I have brought Naruto as you requested."

Minato sighed and said, "Thank You Kakashi." He took the bundle from his former student and looked upon his child for the first and last time. He couldn't help but notice that his son looked just like a little clone of his himself with sunny blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He was sound asleep and unaware of the sad events taking place and that would come to pass and for a moment the forth wished that it could remain that way, a moment locked in time where his son would be happy in his fathers arms, but unfortunately he had to do his duty for his village. He said two words to his son that sounded like, "I'm sorry." And then he walked out of his office to face the beast called Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Flashback end

Needless to say the sealing was a success. And Minato's predictions were coming true. The very moment the Council was told they started calling for the child to die. Unfortunately, as much as Sarutobi wanted to get the council to see Naruto was not the demon they would not sway. At least there were some not calling for his death though there ideas for him made death seem like a better fate. One man in particular, Danzo, an aging man left crippled from the third great shinobi war, was suggesting that he be turned into a weapon and unfortunately his idea was gaining ground Much to Sarutobi's protests that the boy deserved more than to be turned into a mindless beserker. But his protests fell on many deaf ears. In fact it was only when Hiashi Hyuuga, a long time friend of Minato's, threatened to leave the village after ensuring there were none left to carry on his bloodline, that the idea of making Naruto a weapon lost its luster and then the council went back to demanding his death while he lied in a crib in the council chamber.

And then the doors to the council chamber opened allowing the entry of a group of nine people entered. These people weren't dressed in robes like the council was but instead wore standard military uniforms consisting of a fitted black jacket with yellow Shoulder pads with matching pants or skirts depending on gender. The only people dressed casually were and aging man with graying brown-red hair and with glasses over his blue eyes, and a woman who wore all black complimented by her long dark hair and violet eyes. It was the aging man who spoke, "I do hope we are not interrupting anything. But we have been called back to our corner of the world and would like to collect the payment promised to us by the fourth." Though his statement said he was in a hurry, everyone in the chamber knew why they were leaving. It had to with the idea that as people foreign to the shinobi nations were not exactly liked regardless of strength. It was at the end of that statement that Sarutobi was hit with an inspiration.

He had a small smile on his face as he looked at the council. "Of course. One hundred million ryou, right? You will receive payment in my office. We will discussion come the morning esteemed council." All the councilors agreed and vacated the room quickly leaving Sarutobi, Hiashi, and the group of soldiers in the chamber. Suddenly Naruto began to cry.

The woman in black hearing this went over to the crib and looked down into the face of one of the cutest babies she had layed eyes on. She carefully picked him up and started to rock him, making soft soothing sounds to quell his tears. As soon as he was silent was when Sarutobi spoke. "I believe you are called Cid, right? As stated before you will receive payment. But I have one favor to ask. You probably heard what was going on before you entered." Cid gave a slight nod confirming Sarutobi's statement. "I ask that you take Naruto with you."

Hiashi had a look of surprise on his face. He suddenly felt rage at the Hokage. "HOW CAN YOU ASK THEM TO DO THAT!? THIS IS NO ORDINARY CHILD. HE IS THE LAST OF TWO ONCE FEARED AND PRESTIGIOUS CLANS! AND FURTHERMORE…"

But whatever else Hiashi had to say was stopped when Sarutobi raised his hand to silence him. He then calmly said, "I know Hiashi. And while I respect the fact that he is the survivor of his parents respective clans that only makes him a better target. Add in the fact that he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and we have the potential for a sword that slays all. With what the council was discussing they want that kind of weapon and will stop at nothing to have it be it openly or discreetly they will try to take him from his crib and teach him to be a tool of war. I don't to see that happen. Which is why I'm asking for him to be taken away from here. Perhaps he can find acceptance elsewhere. And I know you want to take him in but the moment you do he will be branded regardless of your approval or not so that will lead to the same conclusion I have drawn. The only factor that changes the equations outcome is the location of Naruto's upbringing. Which is why I think it best he leave Konoha. I don't really mean it to be permanent, but just until he's ready to go to the academy here. That's all I ask."

Cid put his chin in his hand for a second thinking the situation through. On one hand he would be taking possibly the most powerful creature given flesh into Garden. On the other hand, Cid was not sure that he would be accepted there either. And his eyes caught his wife bouncing the boy on her knee causing him giggle. At that was the line that reeled him in to the idea as being not only a good one but it seemed to just be the right thing to do. With no ounce of doubt in his voice he said, "Of course we'll take him. But we have to give some story to your council in order for this to work. Might I suggest we go to your office and discuss this one idea I've had since I've been here?"

Three days later Garden had packed up and moved back to Balamb with Little Naruto as the adopted grandchild of Cid and Edea Kramer. He was also given the new Nathan Kramer. And he was destined to become the greatest warrior in the world.

Okay so I'm not so detail oriented but I had to do something. I'll probably do something about it later. This was just an idea that popped in my head but just so you know wether you like it or not I want to see where it will go. Also I will update some of my neglected fics like Tales of regeneration and Dating Chronicles and then maybe I'll work on and finish my fairy tale inuyasha fic.

Anyway Read and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see prologue. Also some things were brought to my attention such as Narutos loyalty. Would he be loyal to Garden or Konoha. Secondlywhat weapon would he use. Would he be able to use GF. What about Magic. Those are just the finer points and will be answered and explained at some point in this chapter.

Chapter 1

Konoha in the past eight years had once again become the military power that it used to be before the Kyuubi attacked. Sitting in his office, Sarutobi was mulling over the enemy all men in power knew so well and could never conquer, paperwork. Sarutobi was cursing what ever entity who created the foul presence known as paperwork. At one point Sarutobi even thought that the council gave him paperwork just to keep him from getting involved in affairs that he could put a stop to. And then he was pulled from his musings when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" And in came A man whom the hokage had not seen in eight years, Cid Kramer.

Cid had on his wrinkling face a cheery smile as he said, "Good to see you Sarutobi. How have you been?"

Sarutobi had to take a second to get over the shock of the mans presence before replying in a cheery voice, "Well, while I was not expecting to see you for a few more years yet, I am glad that you came by. But why are you here?"

Cid dropped his gaze and said, "Nathan, Or Naruto, wanted to come. We told him all about his burden and how we aren't his real family. But we didn't tell him about his real parents, at least not yet. He hasn't spoken since then."

Sarutobi looked at the man who was responsible for one of the best trained groups of military fighters in many parts of the world holding his head in defeat. In a consoling tone he said, "It was probably to much to take in at one time. Don't worry. He couldn't hate you for protecting him from a truth that could have hurt him more had he found out on his own."

Cid let out a sigh. "It's not that which has me worried. It's the fact that he threw himself into his training after we told him that scares me. The only people he'll confide in are his friends, Nami and Griever. And they have no intention of telling his problems to anyone. Hows that for loyalty?"

Sarutobi then asked, "If I may be so bold, why did you tell him anyway? I thought the agreement said that he would be told when he was of age."

Cid looked at sarutobi and said, "It actually started a year ago."

Flashback

A bunch of students young and old were standing outside the doors that went into the training area. Apparently one student went into the training area to break the record of time spent as well as enemies neutralized while inside. So far the student was gone for five hours. Many were getting worried. And then they heard a scream. This was going to get ugly and fast. The students instead of running in to find the source of the scream began to run back to their dorms hoping not to get caught while one child, about seven years old with blond hair and blue eyes ran right into the area.

It took him twenty minutes of searching before he found the student being surrounded by four massive creatures that could have passed as dinosaurs, T-Rexaurs. Their bodies built tall and covered in thick leathery scales that most bullets could not penetrate, and mouths filled with Razor Sharp teeth, the biggest measuring in a five pounds ten inches. They were about to jump on their prey when one of them, the biggest one, got hit in the head with a huge rock. It turned its gaze to the young boy. Who immediately threw a second rock. The massive creature roared and charged at the boy. The other three for some reason followed its lead. The boy knew how bad this situation was and quickly ran to try and gain some distance between himself and those monsters. Unfortunately, he tripped and fell as the creatures were upon him. He had never been scared in his life and turned to face his destiny. But something suddenly clicked in his mind.

He wasn't sure what it was but it felt like something telling him to live. But the only way that he would was if he could destroy that which was about to destroy him. But he didn't have that kind of power. And then one thought entered his mind, 'I need help.' almost immediately he heard in the back of mind say, "**AS YOU WISH, WARDEN!**" and then suddenly he saw nothing but red. One T-Rexuar was about to chomp down on the child when a blast of red energy erupted from him. In a sing song voice he said, "_Well now. This really changes things. Who is the predator and who is the prey?" _He stared at the creatures with eyes the color of blood. His nails had elongated and became as sharp as steel blades. But what really made him stand out was the bloodlust he was letting out. It was enough to for the entire garden to feel.

Now as unintelligent as the T-rexaur are, they were suddenly turning away from the creature that they felt was the superior predator. Unfortunately the child had no intent on letting them go. He immediately ran at one and with one swipe of his claws he ripped its head from it's shoulders. One of the creatures tried take a bite out of him but the boy caught its mouth in his hands and ripped the lower half of its mouth off. The other two though were trying to run only for one too have a hand enter it chest from behind and have its heart removed while the other was for lack of a better term destroyed in such a way that only a pile of gore remained. He then turned his eyes to the student who was in there.

His expression was a cross of shock and fear both aimed at the boy. As the boy tried to approach him he yelled, "STAY AWAY YOU FREAK!" he got up and ran as fast as his legs would carry him leaving the boy behind with a sad look on his face.

End flashback

"Unfortunately, Naruto didn't remember a thing. We labeled what he did in the training area as a limit break in hopes that the others would accept it. And afterwards rumors started to spread that he was some kind of monster. The Guardian Forces refuse to junction with him, I'm assuming because of the fox, but he hasn't had any need for them to begin with. Basically, for a boy his age he has the strength of person twice his age and his speed is incredible, almost like trying to watch a bullet fly. He also never had any need for healing at any time in his life. Though these qualities would be seen as an asset in a full grown person, in the hands of a child it causes many to label him freak or monster. Many of the children who he would normally play with him would begin to avoid him. And just two months before his birthday he woke screaming about everything burning in a sea of flames and about a large monster with nine tails screaming into the night. At this point we knew that any longer and he would start to break. It would be a matter of time before he lost control." Again Cid sighed.

Sarutobi decided it best to leave that conversation off there. So he changed the subject. "What his training? How is that going?"

Cid gave a slight chuckle and said, "Well, far as written stuff goes he is average at best. But let me tell you, he is a sponge for practical stuff. You show him how to do something properly and he etches it in his mind. Like those scrolls you gave us to give him, the theory behind them stumped him but two weeks after he got them he was walking on the ceiling. He even showed the scrolls to his two most trusted friends and they, like him, can literally run up the walls. But he really excels in Martial Arts. In just five years since his training began he has obtained a black belt in fifteen different styles of martial arts. And that's not counting the styles he created."

Sarutobi ever curious said, "You keep mentioning these friends of his. Who are they exactly?"

"Griever Leonhart and Nami Almasy. The children of our resident gun blade specialists. Griever and Naruto have a rivalry much like that which two brothers share. Nami is for lack of a better term, a medical nut. There not a book on medicine or anatomy in our library that she hasn't read. She is also the only voice of reason among the trio and yet she somehow ends up joining the other two on their little escapades. As it stands I have a personal file cabinet filled to the brim with complaints about the stuff they get into from breaking curfew to clogging the toilets and even breaking into the garage and taking the vehicles for joy rides. Sometimes its funny and other times we get woken up in the middle of the night to get an explanation." Cid let out a light laugh and Sarutobi joined in. And then another knock came from the door.

In walked Edea with an eight year old Naruto walking slightly behind her. He had a look on him not unlike that which was found on most ANBU. Sarutobi couldn't help but think that such a look should never have to be worn by a child. Sarutobi tried to lighten the mood by saying, "I am pleased to see you again Edea. And who is this young man?"

Edea and Cid looked at Naruto hoping that he would break his vow of silence. He looked at Sarutobi and said, "My name is Nathan Kramer. But the given to me at birth is Uzamaki Naruto. What about you?"

The situation immediately became much better as the Hokage said, "My name is Sarutobi Ryuusuke. Pleased to meet you. So I'm told you are quite the handful. Well looking at you I can tell you'd be a great fighter."

"Actually," said Cid, "That's why we're here. Naruto stated an interest in wanting to become a ninja since he got those scrolls and we wanted to see if it was alright to put him in the academy now. After all, he is of age to join."

Sarutobi sighed then said, "While it is true that he is of age, The academy started classes three months ago and admitting him now would only doom him to failure as he would not catch up until after winter."

Then Naruto said, "Or you could give me a practical entrance exam and then admit me. That way I could focus more on catching up intellectually as my practical skills are probably above academy standard. Besides, you could just say that I transferred from some minor village or that I spent most of my life studying under a retired or rogue ninja."

Sarutobi began to rub his chin. Naruto made a good point. He was raised in a military environment which meant that he spent at least eight hours a day training in various fields ranging from combat to endurance. And besides, Sarutobi was curious about his capabilities. So he said, "Very well. I'll set up an assessment in two days. On one condition. Cid has mentioned to me that you have two friends who have trained with you in the ninja exercises that they took with them. I would like to see how they fare as well."

Naruto looked at the old man and smiled, "Sure. As long as you're considering them to join the academy as well."

Sarutobi thought it over for a second and said, "Very well. But I'm going to need consent from their parents. I can't just sign random kids up for the academy without consent first."

"I don't think Squall or Rinoa will mind. They think that Griever needs to broaden his horizons. Nami on the other hand is her daddy's little girl. Seifer is nuts about her safety." said Edea.

To which Naruto said, "Just tell him Squall is all for letting his son try and Seifer will follow suit."

R&R. Okay. Naruto will be groomed to be a Ninjutsu/Taijutsu specialist. Griever will be mostly Kenjutsu /Taijutsu along with Gun Jutsu that he can use. Nami as stated is a possible medic. Naruto, Because of the Kyuubi cannot junction GF. But that isn't necessarily saying that he doesn't gain any benefit from the Kyuubi. But his 'Limit Break' only activates when he admits that he is in danger. What it basically is, is a temporary combining of personalities in which Naruto and Kyuubi fuse their respective conscious's as well as increasing the rate at which the Kyuubi's chakra hits his system. The fusion basically gives off a killer intent that could rival Orochimaru's. Griever will not have a limit break due to the Gun Jutsu he created. Nami will have a limit break.


End file.
